It's Beautiful
by RedEyedSurprise
Summary: FemHarry/Sirius AU: A sweet little conversation that happened right before and after the birth of Albus Orion Black, otherwise known as "Albie". And an adorable accusation is thrown. #6 in the Holly/Sirius series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's wonderful set of numerous characters. They are owned by J. K. Rowling. I do not make any kind of monetary value off of this either. I wish I did, but sadly, I do not. Boohoo.

Summary: A sweet little conversation that happened right before and after the birth of Albus Orion Black, otherwise known as "Albie". And an adorable accusation is thrown.

Author's Note: Here is another One Shot for the Holly/Sirius series. This is #6, I think. Shit, I need to keep an eye on all of the one shots I write and WHERE I write them. I seriously almost deleted this one for more space on my USB to write another story, but then I thought that this one might be one that I might want to read and decide on if I wanted to delete it and I'm glad I did. I just bought another USB device to make life simpler.

* * *

**It's Beautiful**

* * *

"Is the baby coming?"

James Sirius Black stood at the door way leading to his parent's room. He leaned against the door as he looked to his mum with wide eyes. Holly was seated on the bed with her hands on her bulging belly. She grimaced and held her breath for what seemed like a whole minute before she let it out and breathed in relief.

"That looked like a bad one," Lavender Weasley said as she leaned over her, looking at her watch. "They're three minutes apart, luv. Healer Stump and I will get the bed ready for you. Why don't you take a quick walk and then come back in five minutes?"

Holly nodded before she pulled herself up off of the bed and toward her son.

"Is the baby coming?" James asked again as he took his mother's hand.

"Yes," Holly answered as they went to the kitchen. "Soon, your little brother will be here."

"And I can play with him?" James asked, excited at the prospect of a sibling.

Holly smiled and sat herself down with a wince. All those contractions had made her muscles sore in her back.

"No, baby, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Albie is going to be too small to play with. In fact, he'll be too small to do anything but cry, eat, and sleep. And poo."

James frowned. "Ew."

She chuckled, before she grimaced and clenched her teeth. Another contraction hit her. She had been caught unawares as she spoke with her son that she had no time to prepare for it. It was over in less than a minute, but it felt like five.

"Are you okay, Mummy?" James asked with a trembling lower lip.

"I'm fine, Jamie," Holly answered with a loving smile. "I'm fine, my sweet boy. This is normal, don't you worry."

James' lower lip was still trembling, not at all believing what his mother was telling him. "So, it's supposed to hurt you this way? Having a baby?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Holly answered honestly. "It does hurt when women have babies. I wish it didn't, but it does."

"But why?"

She held in a chuckle at his innocent question. "Well, you see, when a Mummy is ready to have a baby her body will know. It will start helping the Mummy push the baby out by making her muscles move in her stomach. That's what mummy is feeling right now. My muscles are trying to get the baby in the right position so that mummy can push him out."

"Oh," James replied softly, his lower lip now between his teeth. It was a gesture that reminded Holly of herself.

James asked next, "Mummy? How did the baby get inside you?"

"Your daddy put the baby in mummy's tummy when the baby was as small as a speck of dust," Holly replied instantly. Though she had no plans on teaching her young son about the birds and the bees anytime yet, she also had no plans on lying to him _completely_ about it.

"That small?" he asked, absolutely astonished. "Wow! Was I that small when daddy put me in your tummy, Mummy?"

Holly smiled and kissed his brow. "Yes, my love. You were just as small."

"Did daddy do it with magic?"

Holly grinned and evaded the question as best as she could. "Well, your daddy certainly thought it was a magical moment. And I confess, I still think so, too. Because then I wouldn't have you and I wouldn't be having Albie, now would I?"

James grinned back looking thoroughly satisfied with the answer his mother had given him. With a grunt Holly lifted herself from her seat and began to walk with James back to her room. He held her hand with care the whole way back, taking his responsibility very seriously.

Lavender and Healer Stump had been able to get the bed ready and Sirius was in the corner of the room with Mrs. Weasley. While Mrs. Weasley looked teary eyed at the thought of another grandchild to dote upon, Sirius looked down right serious. No joke intended. Since this was their second time around giving birth, Sirius fancied himself prepared, but Holly knew better.

She knew that he was nothing but a big pile of mush when it came to their son and their new son would have him just as emotional. Holly couldn't wait until he saw and held Albie. Saw and held his second son.

Holly was helped into the bed by the gentle but strong hands of her husband. Healer Stump pulled a towel over her thighs to shield the view from James' eyes and she was thankful for that. There was no need to traumatize her son at such a young age. And speaking of her son, James ran to his father and Sirius brought him onto his lap as he held Holly's hand in his own.

"This will be easier," Healer Stump assured them. "The baby is already in position and you're already fully dilated."

Mrs. Weasley agreed. "Listen to the Healer, dear. The first pregnancy is always the hardest. Now you know what to expect."

Holly nodded and clenched her teeth in silence. She had wanted more than ever but to groan loudly but she didn't think it would be beneficial for James to see her in so much pain. He was definitely a Mummy's boy! She couldn't believe she had let Sirius talk her into allowing James into the bedroom to watch her birth Albie!

"Okay, push!" Healer Stump encouraged as Holly began to push.

They were right, everything was exactly the same as the last time. The familiar stretching burn between her legs, the cramping in her stomach and back, the feel of the baby squirming in her belly and the feel of support of her family surrounding her. And the pain! She could have sworn it had hurt a thousand times more the first time!

"Mummy?" a distressed sounding James asked. "Are you in pain?"

Holly tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Mum is fine, Jamie," Sirius hushed him. "Mum is just fine."

But James refused to be silenced and retorted angrily, but smartly for his age. "She's clearly not fine, Dad!"

She grunted with each push, tears escaping her eyes with quite little sobs.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried out as she felt a part of her baby escape from her. It was an indescribably feeling that was incredibly painful on her swollen bits.

"Mummy!" James cried before he turned angrily to his father. "You did this to her!"

"What?" Sirius cried back in mirth, still holding his wife's hand.

"We can see the head and shoulders!" Lavender crowed, all smiles. "You're half way there, Holls! One big push and the baby will be out completely!"

Holly could no longer take the pain and she was so grateful when she heard this. She could have sworn she had been pushing forever! (Later she would be informed that it had only been around thirty minutes.) With one big push, she clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes. Bending forward until her forehead touched one of her knees and Holly cried out loudly as her baby slipped away from her body. Healer Stump grabbed hold of the baby immediately and held the boy up, umbilical cord still attached.

Holly began to cry as her baby let out a wail that brought love to her heart.

"It's a boy!" Healer Stump cried out with satisfaction. "Not that we didn't already know though, huh?"

"Well done!" Sirius whispered as he leaned down to give a searing kiss. "I love you."

Holly returned it with as much enthusiasm as she could. "Thank you! I love you too!... What's the matter, Jamie?"

James looked angrily between his parents. His arms were crossed and he looked a little teary eyed as he sat stiffly in his father's lap.

"You were hurting," he said in a small voice as his face began to crumble into little sobs. "You were hurting so much! You're still hurting!"

Sirius held James close and rolled his eyes. "It'll be alright, son! You're mum is going to be sore for a while, but she won't be hurting so much."

"Remember what I said, baby?" Holly asked her son. "It always hurts for mummies to have babies. It's natural! And look, now you have a baby brother!"

Healer Stump came just in time. In her arms she held a clean and swaddled bundle. Holly immediately snatched her baby from the healer's arms and held her Albie close. His wrinkled little face was barely peaking out and there was a tuft of black hair at the top of his head that she knew would be just as wild as her own.

"Look James!" Sirius exclaimed with a watery grin. "Isn't he adorable!"

Their eldest son grimaced and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"He looks like a grindylow!" he announced, his arms still angrily crossed. "I don't think I like him. Can we give him back?"

Sirius gave her an exasperated look, but Holly simply shook her head with a grin. She handed Albus over to Sirius, who began to rub their noses together and grabbed at James to hold him close. James' arms immediately went around her neck.

"I know you don't like him now," Holly murmured, trying to give her now eldest son some comfort, "but I guarantee that you will like him later. Alright?"

James nodded into her shoulder. "Do you promise?"

"I promise," Holly swore as she kissed James on the cheek. "You're lucky, you know."

"Why?" James asked as he pulled away from his mother.

"Because not everyone gets to witness a baby being born. It's beautiful."

James wrinkled his nose again.

"It's _gross_."


End file.
